


Broken

by nerdfox102



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Lucius is a penis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdfox102/pseuds/nerdfox102
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have this headcanon that Lucius was a bad father and by bad I mean abusive. Set in 4th year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

"Why can't you ever do anything right" screamed Lucius at his son who was shivering on the floor. "I have to do everything not to lose all of this, which I have worked so hard for and you can't even uphold the family name well enough!"  
"I'm sorry father I didn't mean for it..."  
"Like hell you didn't mean it" said Lucius as he grabbed his son by the neck and pushed him against a wall. "I will teach you not to slander our family name!"  
Lucius pulled his son away from the wall and dragged him down one of the long hallways in the manor to a room that very few people knew about. A room in which Lucius tortured his son if he ever misbehaved.  
=======  
Harry pulled his robes tighter as he walked to his next class. He had worked hard all off this week so as to stop himself from getting a bad grade in potions again. Not to mention the fact that Malfoy had been extra touchy this week, snaping at anyone and everyone who got in his way.  
Harry was almost to the library when he heard a light sob coming from around one of the empty class rooms. Being the brave Gryffindor he was he decided to check out the odd noise.  
When he opened the door Harry saw something terrible. Draco was standing in the middle of the room in just a pair of boxers, but that wasn't the terrible part. His back was crisscrossed with scars. Some even looking like they could have happened only days ago. Blood trickled from a newer cut on the boys upper arm.  
Draco was crying with a few tears running down his cheeks. He didn't hear as the young gryffindor enter the empty classroom until he heard a slight gasp.  
Draco turned around quickly to see who the intruder was. It turned out to be none other than Harry Fricking Potter, the unsuferable, annoying, not to mention hot gryffindor whom Draco had the biggest crush on since hearing about him defeating He Who Shall Not Be Named. That's right Draco has the biggest crush on the boy who had just seen what he had so desperately tried to hide from anyone.  
"Draco, what the hell happened." Harry said running over to his long time rival/crush. "Who hurt you like this? Who did this to you? I demand an answer right now."said Harry stomping his foot on the groung in front of the cowering Slytherin.  
"Um.. I...Umm.. " squeaked Draco as he started to cry again trying to cover up his shameful scars from Harry's prying eyes.  
Harry looked down at Draco and saw the way he his his face. Neeling down Harry calmly said as he pulled Malfoy's hand from his tear-streake face "Who did this to you?"  
With those words Draco broke down and started sobbing. Harry pulled him into an embrace smoothing his crushes hair down.  
After a while Draco's sobbing came to a stop a and he pulled away from Harry's chest.  
"You can tell no one of what you saw today."  
"Why can't I? Who did this to you?"  
"Why do you care!" Yelled the blond "We are supposed to be enemies! I am perfectly capable of handling this myself."  
"No you aren't! Why can't you just accept that I might actually care about you and tell me who did this to you and why?"  
"You want to know why? Well the reason why is that I am terrible at everything and this was a punishment! Now please leave me alone I can't think when you are here!"  
"You are not terrible at everything why can't you see this!"  
"See what Potter, you are talented, smart, and hansome you are worth something to people I'm not."  
" Why can't you see that I'm in love with you!!"  
"What did you say Potter?"  
" I said i'm in love with you, you insufferable twat. Why won't you let me help you!?!"  
"I...."  
"I what, are you going to mock me now too?"  
"I.... I love you too."  
" What?"  
"I love you too."  
Harry stares dumbfounded at Draco. The broken boy in standing in front of him likes no even loves him back. Steping forward Harry put his hand on the back of Draco's head and pulled him in for a kiss. A soft, solid, warm kiss.  
Breaking apart the two boys rested their foreheads together. After a while and a few more stolen kisses it was draco who broke the silence  
"My father. It was him. It has always been him."  
"Your father."  
"Yes."  
"Okay we can get through this if we work together, I'll make sure he never hurts you again."  
Draco smiled because for the first time in forever in seamed his future was bright, not broken.


End file.
